Evangelion: Sin secretos
by Yanfiat
Summary: Historia que trata de desvelar agendas, sentimientos y secretos antes de lo planeado...


Evangelion y sus personajes no son míos, pero lucrare con ellos en esta página gratuita de todas formas.

El día que se perdió todo.

Shinji Ikari era el chico más depresivo y aislado de Tokio-3, toda su vida fue planeada por su padre para que fuera de esta forma, incluso cuando es el piloto del arma más letal jamás construida por el ser humano es todavía más peligroso el darle solo un poco de autoestima y orgullo a este pobre adolecente. Eso lo aprenderían a la mala, cuando el doceavo ángel absorbió en un arranque al Evangelion unidad 1 junto con su piloto.

-Eso fue lo que gano por creerse mejor que yo- Refunfuñaba Asuka.

Mientras Rei Ayanami no sabiendo porque teniendo un sentimiento de rabia por el comentario de su compañera piloto respondió.

-Piloteas el Evangelion para probar tu propia existencia es patético- Asuka estaba a punto de arremeter contra la que ella llamaba la niña modelo cuando su guardiana y oficial superior ahora mismo las detuvo.

-¡basta! Shinji fue imprudente y desacato las órdenes que se le dieron… lo reprenderé cuando vuelva- Dijo Misato en un intento por mantener la esperanza que su protegido sobreviviera a la operación que la Dr. Ritsuko Akagi había hecho.

Solo unos minutos antes de que fueran lanzadas las 992minas N2 restantes, el ángel empezó a actuar de manera errática. Los instrumentos salían de gráficas, su sombra dicho la esfera gigante flotante empezó a moverse y cambiar hasta ser completamente negra. Una mano atravesó la estructura de la esfera dejando salir consigo sangre a borbotones que caía haciendo caer edificios eh inundando calles, cuando otra mano apareció y de entre el ángel se asomaba el rostro de la unidad 1. Con un alarido entre mecánico y gutural haciendo temblar la misma tierra, rompiendo por la mitad al ángel y cayendo pesadamente nuevamente sin energía al suelo aun humedecido por la sangre.

Cuando abrió los ojos el piloto de la unidad 1 solo sintió un pequeño malestar de haber estado bastante tiempo acostado, este sentimiento ya le era conocido, en más de una ocasión había despertado con ese malestar después de una batalla con un ángel.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente….? Me siento Asqueado de mí mismo…- decía Shinji al tiempo que una preocupada Misato entraba a la sala, mientras la Dra. Ritsuko Akagi iba tras de esta.

-¡Shinji! – Decía Misato mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente. Una seria Asuka miraba la escena desde la entrada de la habitación.

-No ibas a reprenderlo…- comentaba Asuka de mal humor.

Lo que nadie estaba preparado para ver escuchar o siquiera soñar era ver como Shinji tomaba en brazos a Misato, mientras la apretaba contra su pecho.

-Tranquila Misato, siempre regresare, aunque sea de los mismísimos infiernos o cielos-reconfortaba Shinji a Misato, mientras ella estaba tratando de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-woow- no pudo evitar salir Asuka ante la escena que tenía frente a ella con la boca abierta y los ojos bastante abiertos.

La Dra. Akagi en ese momento separo a Shinji de Misato quien aún estaba en shock. Revisando los puntos vitales de Shinji y reacciones ante la situación, cuando Asuka entraba al cuarto del tercer elegido preparando unas bombas de broma para con su protegida.

-¡vaya Misato! No conformándote con Kaji, ¿ahora tomaras ventaja también de tu propio protegido?-cada palabra que salía de Asuka era puro veneno en ese momento.

-No te preocupes Asuka, eres tan importante para mí como lo es Misato- Dijo Shinji habiendo escuchado a Asuka.

-probablemente incluso más, si no fuera por esos arranques tan egoístas tuyos- Decía Shinji como formando un reproche a su compañera de departamento, haciendo que el rostro de esta se volviera tan rojo que se confundía con su cabello.

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir tercero?!- antes de que una cacheta fuera arremetido contra este la Dr. Akagi paro la escena.

-¡Basta! Asuka, si vas a interferir mejor espera afuera- regañaba Ritsuko a la piloto pelirroja.

-Shinji, a partir de mañana tendrás que nadar en mar abierto como parte de tus ejercicios para recuperarte en agua salina de la más pura calidad que se puede encontrar- Dijo Ritsuko empezando a notar un patrón algo extraño en la manera de contestar del tercer niño.

-de acuerdo doctora, aunque no sé nadar creo que un acercamiento directo al mar seguro saca mis instintos de supervivencia- decía Shinji inflando el pecho como si estuviese orgulloso.

-Lo que me temía- Dijo Ritsuko

-Shinji, pero si tú eres incapaz de siquiera nadar en la alberca de Nerv donde no es necesario flotar- Dijo Misato algo sorprendida.

-Parece que la personalidad del primer elegido lo han cambiado al punto de hacer cosas algo fuera de su personalidad, deberé hacer exámenes para averiguar la causa y si es permanente. Por ahora dejare que vaya a casa contigo Misato, que se ambiente en casa- Dijo Ritsuko tratando de mantener la situación en control, algo que estaba lejos de estar.

-Doctora no veo la necesidad- decía Shinji mientras se ponía de pie con la bata del hospital y la retaguardia al aire. Luego volteando en dirección de la ventana abrió las cortinas y observando el Geo-Front desde lo alto dijo con voz confiada y una media sonrisa.

-¡Me siento mejor que nunca!- Mientras le daba un show de sus nalgas a ambas féminas trataban de no mirar.

La doctora suspiro. –Hare el papeleo, mientras podrían esperar un momento y re-conocerse un poco- dijo mientras abandonaba el cuarto.

"¡Rits me ah abandonado!" pensaba Misato mientras observaba a su protegido, quien seguía mirando por la ventana con el pecho inflado.

-Shinji-kun….dime, ¿qué paso mientras estabas en el Evangelion?- Trataba de tentar Misato.

Shinji sonrió aún más, volteo a ver a Misato, toco su mejilla.

-El secreto de los Evangelion y el proyecto de evolución artificial….- le susurró al oído

Misato abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, sabía que los Evangelion escondían algo, pero estaba lejos de saber que o porque. Y desconocía por completo a que se refería con evolución artificial…

-Sera mejor que lo hablemos en casa Misato-san, créeme- y borrando toda sonrisa de su cara y con una expresión de lo más sombría dijo.

-Hay más personas en quien desconfiar de lo que podrías creer en una sola noche.

 **Buenas ya que según yo la razón por la que no logro avanzar en mi otra historia, es por exceso de ideas. Intentare enfocar diferentes historias…. Solo para saber si es verdad xD**

 **Dejar review cura el cáncer y me ayuda a mejorar como escritos amateur no lo dejen de hacer**


End file.
